1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer technology for processing data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage systems comprising a plurality of physical storage devices (disk drives, for example) are known. A plurality of physical storage devices can store a plurality of logical storage devices (also known as ‘logical volumes’ or ‘logical units’) A storage system can communicate with a host computer and comprise a cache memory and a control memory (also called a ‘shared memory’), for example. A cache memory is a memory for temporarily storing data that is exchanged between a host computer and a logical storage device (‘Logical Device’ is abbreviated and written as ‘LDEV’ hereinbelow) and a control memory is a memory for storing control information that is used for controlling the exchange of this data. Control information can include attributes that can be set for each LDEV in the storage system.
That is, one data processing technology is technology for controlling access by a host computer with respect to each of a plurality of LDEV, for example (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2000-112822). According to this technology, any attributes that include any of read/writable, write-prohibited and reading/write-prohibited are set for each LDEV. A read/write command from the host computer is processed in accordance with the attribute that is set for the logical storage device constituting the reading/writing target. This attribute can be included in control information that is stored in the control memory.